


comfort in the aftermath

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon comforts a fitful Wanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort in the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



Sharon has seen the girl around before. Dark hair and an electric red smoke that curls around her fingers always draws the blonde's eyes to her. She's young, yet her eyes speak of years she earned through great loss and pain.

When she spends the night in the compound, going over papers with Tony, Natasha, and Steve, she walks down the hall to go to the bathroom. She passes a room from which she can alternately hear whimpering and keening, calling out the name Pietro, over and over again.

This night, she gently pushes the door open and sees the tormented figure thrashing on the bed. Sharon moves over to her and sits gently on the edge of the bed. Wanda's eyes fly open and Sharon is quick to press a soothing hand to her brow. “Easy, Wanda Maximoff. I am not your enemy.”

Wild eyes lock onto her face and Wanda's body goes slack and she cries out. “I just miss him so much.”

“The aftermath of losing a loved one is never easy, but there are people here who will help you through it. You are not alone in this.”

“Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?” Wanda whispers and swallows audibly, hiccuping a couple times.

“Of course.” Sharon smiles and resumes stroking Wanda's hair and forehead. “As long as you need.”


End file.
